How to Save a Life by the Campfire
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: Warning - If you HAVEN'T read Graevale, then don't read this fanfic. Alex and her SAS buddies are sitting around a campfire and the songs are making them relive memories.


**I made this fanfic so it isn't in the book!  
Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **How to Save a Life By The Camp Fire**

Alex sat by the camp fire. Her SAS buddies were with her and Hunter had made a slight allowance for Dix and Bear to join them on this excursion. They were having a Campfire Singalong. She was enjoying herself immensely and had forgotten everything for the time being, even what had happened a week earlier. She was still waiting for an answer from the Tia Aurans and she was getting impatient.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin', too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

Her friends were singing When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne. Alex looked around at her small group. Her eyes caught Dix and Jordan snuggling, both with tears in their eyes. She thought that the song's words would go nicely with what happened to Dix and Jordan. Alex suddenly felt a gentle weight on her shoulders. She looked to her left to find Kaiden's arm around her shoulders. She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder and became very comfortable. Kaiden looked down at his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her head. Alex smiled up at him. She didn't want to think about what would've happened if Aven had claimed him instead of Jordan. She couldn't think about it. She just couldn't imagine living through all of what happened without his comforting help. A few tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought. Kaiden's finger wiped away the tears and tilted her head so she had to look at him. He smiled and she knew then, that no matter what happened, Kaiden would always be there for her. The song ended and Pipsqueak stood up.  
"I'm sleepy", she said with a yawn, "let's go to sleep now."  
"Wait, one more song and then we'll go to bed", Declan suggested. Everyone in the group nodded, all in agreement. A new song started up. Alex listened to everybody singing and thought that the sound was very calming.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known_

 _How to save a life_

Alex listened to the words in the chorus very carefully and suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Those words had a meaning to her, they meant more to her than most people would realise. Those words meant sadness for her. Sadness for Lady Mystique. For William. For _Niyx_. Her thoughts wandered to the letter he had written. It had said for her not be sad over his death but she couldn't obey that rule. He was one of her best friends and not many knew he was good, most people still believed that he was on of Aven's _garseth_ and didn't trust him. Just thinking about him made tears flow down her cheeks. She would've thought the grief would've gone away bit-by-bit but it hadn't and she was left feeling just as sad as that fateful day. She tried to stop the quickly pouring tears but all her thoughts were now on Niyx and only on him. Kaiden saw her crying so he stopped singing and, taking her by the hand, lead her away from the group. They weren't far away enough to get lost, just far enough to have a private conversation.  
"Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her shoulder's comfortingly. Alex dried her tears and smiled sadly at him. "If you need to talk, go ahead. I'll always be here for you if you need to talk." Alex felt a lump form in her throat and she swallowed it down. Kaiden leaned against a tree as Alex poured out all her thoughts and sadness. Kaiden just listened and let her talk. When she had finished she felt much better. Once Kaiden was convinced that Alex was okay, they walked back to the others. Kaiden had a comforting arm around Alex's shoulders and Alex was hugging his chest. _Well Niyx, where ever you are, you were right. I really wish you were her with us. You would've loved it. I wish I could've saved your life. If I could bring any person back from the dead, in under a heartbeat,_ _ **I would choose you**_ _._


End file.
